Ayer la vi
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí con sus amigas en la calle. Tan linda, tan hermosa como el día que la conocí." [...] "Ella se movía como nadie, era capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Y yo ya lo estaba. Totalmente loco por ella." AH, AU


**Disclaimer**: _La Saga Crepúsculo_ (_The Twilight Saga_) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). La canción "Ayer la vi," así como su letra, etc., le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (Juan Magán, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle &amp; Esme" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

**Ayer la vi  
**

_Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí_

_Tan linda como el día que la conocí_

_Fueron los días más felices para mí_

_Ayer la vi bailando para mí_

"Ayer la vi," de Juan Magán

Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí con sus amigas en la calle. Tan linda, tan hermosa como el día que la conocí. Llevaba un vestido violeta precioso que combinaba a la perfección con su largo y suave cabello color caramelo. Los tacones negros estilizaban su figura… Dios, estaba preciosa. _Es_ tan preciosa.

Entró con sus amigas en un pub cercano. Mis amigos y yo también íbamos allí. Entramos y la vi bailando con sus amigas. Ella se movía como nadie, era capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Y yo ya lo estaba. Totalmente loco por ella.

Mis amigos lo notaron, claro, y se fijaron en que miraba hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Qué, ya lo has echado el ojo a algún bombonazo, Carlisle?—preguntó mi amigo Emmett, el guasón grandote de pelo castaño y ojos azul oscuro.

—¿Qué?—pregunté yo, saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Ellos rieron.

—Sí, está claro que ha visto a alguien—rio Edward, mi mejor amigo, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

—Miraba hacia ese grupo de chicas—señaló Jasper, sonriendo, cosa poco frecuente en él. Es el más serio de todos nosotros, alto y de pelo color rubio miel, con ojos castaños.

—¿Quién es, Carlisle?—preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

—¡Eso, eso, detalles!—saltó Emmett—. ¿Cuál de ellas es? ¿La rubia? Espero que no sea esa, Carlisle, porque me la acabo de pedir primero. ¿La morena? ¿La chiquitita del pelo corto?

—No—respondí algo fastidiado—. Es la chica con el pelo color caramelo—reconocí a regañadientes. De otra manera no me dejarían en paz en toda la noche hasta sonsacármelo. Estos amigos míos eran de lo más pesados cuando se ponían persistentes.

—¿La medio pelirroja-medio castaña? Vaya, vaya, nuestro Carlisle acaba de echar el ojo a un bombonazo—rio Emmett—. Tienes buen gusto, desde luego es muy sexy—añadió.

Entrecerré los ojos y el guasón rio aún más alto.

—No te preocupes, colega. Es toda tuya. Ya te he dicho que a mí me van las rubias. Y en particular, esa que está a su lado me encanta. Aunque son todas preciosas, ¿verdad, chicos? ¿No os gusta ninguna?

—La del cabello largo y moreno es la más hermosa—dijo Edward, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Mirad a Edward, otro que se pilló—Emmett volvió a reír—. ¿Tú qué dices, Jasper?

Este no le respondió, estaba muy entretenido observando a la chica bajita del pelo corto y negro.

Emmett le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos moviéndola arriba y abajo, ganándose una buena leche de Jasper en todo el brazo. Pero el grandote sólo rio.

—Bueno, ahora que todos tenemos fichaje—dijo frotándose el brazo donde Jasper le había pegado—, ¿quién es el primero que tiene huevos de acercarse a ellas?

Miré de nuevo a mi "fichaje", aunque para mí era mucho más que eso. Se llamaba Esme Platt, me lo dijeron mis primas Tanya y Kate, que estudian Bellas Artes con ella en la universidad. La conocía de verla cada día en el autobús cuando iba a la facultad. A mis veintiún años, estudio medicina. Tomo el autobús desde mi casa hasta la facultad (aún estoy ahorrando para comprarme un coche) y cada día la veo subir a él, escuchando música con el mp4.

Procuro observarla sin que se dé cuenta. No sé qué tiene exactamente esa chica que me fascina. La observo todos los días hasta que el autobús se para en nuestra parada y nos bajamos para tomar direcciones opuestas, porque su facultad está enfrente de la mía. A veces espero detrás de uno de los árboles que hay en el jardín de mi facultad y la veo hasta que entra en la suya. A lo mejor parezco un acosador, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad de verla.

Y ahora estaba allí, tan cerca… Bailando para mí… ¿Iba a desperdiciar así una oportunidad de conocerla?

Respiré hondo y me empecé a acercar disimuladamente a ellas.

—¡Buena suerte, Carl! ¡Olé tus cojones!—me gritó Emmett. Menos mal que solo yo pude oírlo con la música tan alta del local. Suspiré.

Entonces Esme se separó de sus amigas y fue a la barra a pedir las bebidas.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensé, y la seguí.

—Una Coca-Cola, por favor—le pidió ella al camarero.

—Que sean dos—añadí, colocándome a su lado frente a la barra—. Y yo pago.

—Vaya… Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta…

—Insisto—le dije, sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Y Dios, qué sonrisa tan hermosa tiene.

—Muchas gracias, pero la próxima ronda la pago yo, ¿eh?

—Huumm, hagamos una cosa, el primero que saque la cartera para pagar al camarero pagará la siguiente ronda, ¿hecho?

—Hecho—respondió ella sin dudarlo.

—Debo advertirte de que soy el muy rápido sacando la cartera…

Ella rio. Su risa también es preciosa, suave y musical.

—Bueno, ya veremos. Las mujeres entrenamos más cuando vamos de compras.

—Los hombres solteros que vivimos solos también vamos de compras, señorita…

—Me llamo Esme. Esme Platt.

—Carlisle Cullen.

Nos estrechamos las manos y solo pude pensar en lo cálida y suave que era la suya. Haría lo que fuera por cogerla otra vez… Me miró más detenidamente y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tú por casualidad no cogerás el autobús número tres para ir a clase, verdad?

—Exactamente ese es el que cojo. Te veo todos los días, pero tú no te fijas mucho en mí—Sonreí—. Siempre estás embelesada con tu MP4.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, o eso me pareció a mí. Era difícil saberlo con seguridad bajo las luces de colores cambiantes del pub.

—Lo siento. Es que me encanta la música, no puedo vivir sin ella, me vuelve loca…

—No pasa nada—me apresuré a tranquilizarla—. A mí también me encanta.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?— me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno… Más que un tipo de música me gustan canciones. Si una canción o melodía me gusta no me importan el autor o el tipo de música que es.

—¡A mí me pasa lo mismo! Yo escucho de todo.

—Como yo. Y hablando de música… ¿Quieres bailar?

_**Ella loca por ritmo latino se prende en la pista bailando conmigo**_

_**En la rumba se toca, me mira y yo, electrónicamente encendido,**_

_**No me atrevo—o—o a decirle ná—a**_

_**Me hago el duro pidiendo una copa sentado en la barra del bar…**_

Me armé de valor y me situé detrás de ella…

_**Me acerco a su lado, le juego el pelo, le canto canciones al oído**_

_**¿Tú quisieras una cita conmigo, te sigo en el Twitter? Si quieres te escribo…**_

_**De repente tras, tras, llegó su novio ya…**_

—¡ESME! ¿Quién es este?

—Es solo un compañero de la facultad, Charles…

—De la facultad, ¿eh?

Su novio estaba ebrio de narices. Me miró de arriba abajo con furia y envidia y ladró:

—¡A mí me da que no es más que un guaperas de mierda que quiere ligarse a mi novia, que es una fulana que coquetea con cualquiera!

—Charles, por favor…

_**Si no la va' a cuidar, échate pa'trás**_

Eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. A mí podía llamarme guaperas de mierda si quería, me traía al fresco, pero no permitiría que el degenerado borracho ese insultara a Esme con su grasienta bocaza llena de mierda.

_**Ese novio que tiene es una afrenta,**_

_**Pongo cara de malo y se sienta.**_

_**Si la chica no quiere conmigo, tranquilo, me borro y me voy de la fiesta…**_

El bebido ese estaba a punto de agarrar a Esme para arrastrarla fuera del local, pero yo fui más rápido y me puse delante de ella. Le puse la mano en el pecho para pararlo y le dije:

—Quieto, fiera. ¿Tú madre no te enseñó cómo tratar a las damas?

Él me respondió con un puñetazo. Frotándome la mandíbula me incorporé. Por suerte no había sido muy fuerte. "Muy bien, si prefieres hacerlo por las malas, así será". Le agarré por la camisa y lo saqué del local a rastras con una furia y una fuerza salidas de no sé dónde. No me gustaba la violencia, pero no permitiría que tocara a Esme y él se lo había buscado. La verdad es que su borrachera me daba ventaja, estaba débil para pelear conmigo. No quise tampoco aprovecharme de eso, así que le lancé con todas mis fuerzas contra las bolsas de basura que había enfrente de la puerta trasera del local, que daba a un callejón, en vez de golpearle en su cara de mierda, que es lo que se merecía por insultar y amenazar a una chica como Esme.

—No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a ella—le gruñí. Él se había quedado inmóvil sobre las bolsas de basura, mirándome acobardado. Al final los matones como él son todos unos gallinas. Le di la espalda y regresé al local. En cuanto entré, Esme corrió hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Charles?

—Tranquila, Esme. No volverá a tratarte así—le aseguré—. Pero siento haberte estropeado la noche.

—¿Qué dices? No me has estropeado nada, al contrario—. Me sonrió tímidamente—. Sabes… hacía tiempo que quería cortar con él, pero… No sé, tenía miedo. Es muy violento. Y tú… Tú me has rescatado de él. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

_**Pero sé que quiere más, porque ella está pa' mí…**_

Sonreí como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

—Fue un placer, Esme.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa aún más amplia. La más hermosa del mundo sin duda.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Me acarició la mandíbula con cuidado y dulzura. Dios, podía hacer eso para siempre si quería. No me importaría. Sus manos eran tan suaves.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Me saldrá un moratón, pero sobreviviré.

Ambos reímos.

—Bueno, ¿dónde lo habíamos dejado? —preguntó divertida.

—Huuumm… Creo que ya me acuerdo—... La tomé de la mano mientras ella reía suavemente y la dirigí a la pista de baile de nuevo.


End file.
